Flipping One Shots
by InThatMomentISwear
Summary: Random one shots that I can't fit into my other stories. They're short and usually selfcest. Updated whenever.
1. Music Tastes

I'd like to thank everyone for all the support!

This is just a set of oneshots that I couldn't fit into my other stories!

Their short, and most are stupid!

**DISCLAIMER: LOL I DON'T OWN IT**

Random song is random

* * *

><p>"Marcy, admit it!" Marshall persuaded as he held with a tight grip onto the umbrella that shielded them from the down pour that April had brought them. It was any normal day, however today they had to wait on the bus since the car they shared was in the shop.<p>

"No, no, no! I will never do such a thing!" Marceline said trying, yet failing, to ignore Marshall's pursuits.

"Yes! I get she's your favorite artist and stuff, but you got to admit some of her lyrics are seriously twisted!" Marshall Lee laughed at Marceline's denial.

"Lalalalalalala- I can't hear you… lalalalalala" Marceline plugged her ears and tuned him out immaturely.

"No, seriously though! I've been listening to her, and I gotta say the braud's kinda psycho!" Marshall Lee said after the fit of laughter resided.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Marceline screamed, uncovering her ears and balling her fists to her side.

"NEVERMIND I'LL FUCK SOMEONE LIKE YOUUUUUU. I WISH NOTHING BUT AIDSSSS FOR YOUUU TWOOOO. DON'T FORGETTT ME, I BEGG I REMEMBER THAT YOU SAIDDD SOMETIMES IT LAST IN LOVE BUT SOMETIMES IT SHITSSS INSTEADDDD." Marshall sang off key while caressing Marceline's cheek. Marceline jerked away from Marshall Lee's actions, frustration written all over her face.

"That song is pure poetry. Do not insult it like that!" Marceline demanded.

"Heh look, you've got a crush. No, but seriously." Marshall Lee grabbed Marceline's iPod out of her back pocket while she squirmed under his touch. "Psh, stop acting like I'm going to molest you." He replied while clicking his tongue at Marceline's behavior.

"You might. At this point I haven't put anything past you." Marceline mumbled loud enough for Marshall to hear.

"But you would love it my lovely Marceline. However that's nor here or there. OH GOSH IT'S UP THERE!" Marshall exclaimed pointing as Marceline looked in the direction his finger was pointing at. "Heh, just kidding, but still. How the hell do you set fire to the rain? Is some special lighter used or something? A magical match? The fuck was she on to think she can set fire to the rain?"

"You're not funny." Marceline rolled her eyes.

"You're delusional babe. I'm flipping hilarious. Hand me your lighter." Marshall held his hand that wasn't holding the umbrella out. Marceline threw it in his hand begrudgingly as he threw the umbrella to her. "I set fire…to the rain," he began as he flicked the lighter on and threw it at the ground. The little fire it had blew out as soon as it touched the ground. "Watched it pour…as I touched your face." Marceline stared at Marshall incredibly as he slowly eased his hand to her face as he watched the lighter on the ground. Marceline attempted to swat his hand away but when she settled down again, he threw his hand on her cheek quickly, still serious. A small slap was heard and Marceline became pissed. Marshall Lee and Marceline stayed in that position until the bus came; Marshall too busy "searching his soul" while Marceline was too pissed to talk.

The bus honked and Marshall decided to let go of Marceline's face and continued to act like his regular self. He put down his umbrella and climbed on the bus with Marceline hot on his trail.

"Ya know Mar-mar, I like Adele now. When we go home, ya wanna sing Rumor Has It together?" Marshall admitted.

"Don't ever mention one of Adele's songs again in your fucking life." Marceline gritted through her teeth.

* * *

><p>Set Fire to The Rain- Adele<p>

(I DON'T OWN THAT SONG)

I love Adele, but my friend and I were having this discussion as into the lyrics of some songs...this song came up.

I don't know when I'll update, but I'd love you if you'd** REVIEW!**


	2. My Dream

In Art, the song "I Kissed A Girl" came on and all of the boys in our class were talking about how they would react if their girlfriends ever did that. Of course they had thought it was disgusting (bunch of homophobes), but anyways it had me thinking, what would Marshall do?

_**WWMD?**_

It sucks, but who cares. I can totally imagine it.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN KATY PERRY..IF I DID, SHE'D STILL BE WITH RUSSELL BRAND!

* * *

><p>I Kissed A Girl – Katy Perry<p>

"So what did you want to tell me MarMar?" Marshall questioned as he got comfortable in his seat.

Marceline had called Marshall up and demanded that they met up as soon as possible because she had to tell him something. Marshall had agreed and recommended Wildberry, a place that sold "the best frozen yogurt and meat", as the meeting place for the two. Marceline didn't care where they met up as long as they met up and was able to get her confession off her chest, so she agreed without a second's thought.

"Marshall, I know you're gonna be reallll mad at me, but…" Marceline began as she bit her lip.

"Buttt?" Marshall encouraged as he licked the spoon that had a little bit of frozen yogurt left on it.

"Buttt….BONNIE AND I ACCIDENTLY KISSED." Marceline blurted out, blushing when the deed was done.

Marshall dropped his spoon and stared at Marceline in shock. A tense silence soon enveloped between the two as Marshall Lee continued to stare at her while Marceline looked towards the side, uncomfortable under Marshall's constant stare. After a while, Marceline spoke up and wondered, "Well?"

"I can't believe you." Marshall replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. It just happened." Marceline began to apologize until Marshall put his hand up to stop her.

"No, you don't know. I can't believe you did this...and not in front of me! MARCELINE DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE DREAMED OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENING? YA KNOW HOW RARE IT IS FOR A MALE TO SEE TWO STRAIGHT GIRLS KISS IN FRONT THEM? IT'S…IT'S….IT'S ARCEUS RARE, OKAY? YOU'RE SO INCONSIDERATE. THAT WAS MY DREAM! MY FLIPPING DREAM! AND…AND…AND YOU RUINED IT." Marshall sobbed, "Why? WHY? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Marshall, this is why I can't ever take you seriously." Marceline deadpanned as Marshall continued to cry.

"MY DREAM!" he wailed causing other customer to look at them.

* * *

><p>"Maybe if you kiss Bubba I'll do it in front of you."<p>

"Hmm... I might actually take that into consideration. Just think of the trauma it might cause him!" Marshall rubbed his together, a menacing smile slowly spreading across his face.

No, but seriously I'm done.

Hope you liked it!


	3. More Like Me

**I'm still alive. **

Now that that has been made clear, hiya folks. Heh, don't kill for being inactive.

This was supposed to be gushy and filled with love BUT then I got bored and wrote this piece of crap.

Well, it's something isn't it? I just wanted to establish the fact that I wasn't dead. Here ya gooo!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN BIG SEAN, BUT IF I **

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee grunted as he heard the steady ringing of his aggravating alarm clock. In attempt to evade the inevitable, Marshall covered his head with a pillow, moaning.<p>

"Ugh! Not now! Not today." Marshall thought to himself as he struggled to get back comfortable. His attempts to do so were in vain however, for it was too late. He was now wide awake. After sighing in defeat, he poked his head out from under the pillow to glance at the calendar next to said alarm clock. When he discovered the date, he groaned in detest.

Every year, Marshall Lee stayed indoors to protest the scam of a holiday, Valentine's Day. And every flipping time, Bubba somehow convinced Marshall to go on some double date with Bubba's current girlfriend's friend, whoever that may be. For Bubba to be such a girly man, Marshall had to admit the guy was a player with his constant changing relationships. Marshall begrudgingly threw his pillow at the wall and got out of his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock to see the time. It was ten thirteen? Marshall sat back down deciding to wait for Bubba to call; something he did every Valentine's Day at 10:15.

"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE" rang his phone. Bubba was so predictable. Marshall wondered what Bubba would think since he was already up. He began to smile thinking about Bubba's reaction when he first heard that his ringtone for when Bubba called was DANCE by Big Sean. Ah, his face. It was priceless! Still smiling, he answered the phone.

"Marshall!" Bubba proclaimed.

Marshall sighed. He hated it when people screamed his name right after he answered. They called his phone, of course it was him!

"What do you want Pedoball?" Marshall grumbled into the phone. Marshall knew Bubba so well that he could practically see him rolling his eyes at his comment.

"Hello to you too. What's on your agenda?"

"Ehh, I don't know Gumbutt. Right now I'm thinking about masturbating furiously all day." Marshall admitted while digging up his nose.

"Um, Marshall…that was rather…distasteful." Bubba said disgusted.

"It's Valentine's Day. No one else is going to give me any loving. Might as well give myself some." Marshall belched.

"It seems your plans are going to have to change! It's Valentine's Day!"

"Listen Bub daddy, I don't want to burst your gumball or anything, but Valentine's Day is like an STD. Right when you think it's gone, BAM! It's back. So right now, I have two options: embrace it and get cured or ignore it. Since I'm really not feeling a date right now, I'm gonna choose the latter."

"Why must you be so negative? Valentine's Day is a time to act like you're really tolerable to the opposite gender." Bubba deadpanned.

"Fuck that! More like Valentine's Day is a time to spend all your hard earned money on some chick that isn't even grateful. Do you know how much a rose costs nowadays? Too much. That's how much. That's money that could be going to my porn stash."

"Marshall Lee! If you do not leave your house today I will be calling Martha!" Bubba threatened.

"You wouldn't." Marshall dared.

"Ahh, but I would. Try me."

"What girl made you grow balls Bubba?" Marshall questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"No woman has granted me something that I've already had." Bubba answered.

"So what are your plans oh wise one? Go on another date or something? You've finally gotten over Bonnie-babe?"

A few sniffles were heard. Marshall took the phone away from his ear and looked at it as if it had grown a pair of ears. He then put the phone back to his ear to hear a full blown out sob.

"Nooooooo." Bubba whined through the phone, "I just, I just need some bro time."

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Marshall sighed, secretly disgusted at Bubba's display of unmanliness. It was true that although Bubba and Bonnibel were practically the perfect couple, they have had many disputes over stupid things. Marshall believed that is was due to the fact that they were so much alike. Bonnibel had only been in the picture for a couple of months, but poor Bubba had already fallen head over heels in love with her.

"It seems that Bonnibel disagreed upon Stem Cell Research and the advantages of cloning! Does she not know that 'it's unnatural' is not a plausible argument! Facts, Marshall! One needs facts!" Bubba whined.

Marshall huffed in irritation. What couple really argues over theories and such? Bubba should be more like him! See, Marshall had been dating Bonnibel's friend Marceline. She was a smoking babe, and they had been together for about a month. While Bubba was whipped and on a leash, Marshall had been living his life to the fullest. Who said a guy couldn't have a girlfriend and party? Bubba continued to drone on about how "Bonnibel doesn't do justice to science due to her vague arguments that are both unreliable and opinionated". Marshall yawned, ignoring all of his complaining. Marshall's thoughts had him wondering what Marceline was doing for Valentine's Day. Marshall swiftly hung up on Bubba and decided to text her. Bubba would come over and complain to Marshall like he was Dr. Phil later.

"What r u doing today?" Marshall texted Marceline. Immediately, there was a response.

"I'm hibernating all day. Don't text me back." Marceline warned. Marshall grinned as he thought of ways to annoy her.

"Have fun with that." Marshall texted, disobeying Marceline's orders.

"I said don't text me." Marceline wrote back.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Marshall grinned. Soon after that message was sent, his phone began to ring. Marshall checked the caller ID and saw that it was Marceline.

"Sup babe." Marshall answered.

"If you contact me one more time throughout the day, I will disembowel you and chop your balls off." Marceline groaned through her cell phone.

Although startled by the threat, Marshall egged her on by daring her to do it. Marshall's self preservation was obviously malfunctioning because he usually knew better not to mess with Marceline while she was sleepy and pissed.

"Say one more word and I'll feed you to Schwabl." Marceline threatened. This hit home for Marshall as fear took place in his heart. It wasn't every day that a puffy rat hated Marshall for no reason at all. Most people's nightmare involved monsters, horrible situations, or maybe oceans like his bud Finn. However, for Marshall his nightmares were made of Schwabl. Ever since the first time he met the rat, it terrorized him; biting him on the hand, peeing on him during a day at the park, scratching his delicate face. The dog was a demon, and according to Marceline, the dog hated him for being so close to Marceline. True, Marceline and Marshall Lee have been inseparable since they started dated.

"Bye." Marshall Lee hung up quickly. He then plopped back on his bed, sighed, and grinned. Bubba was such a wuss. He _really_ should be more like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Roomies will be updated soon! <strong>

Love you guise.


	4. His Princess

I decided to change up my writing for a bit. This was done quickly and it's not selfcest.

Betty will never be replace by anyone in Ice King's heart.

Most of this stuff is made up (involving Betty and the lair and a bunch of other stuff)

No one reads this story anyway, so D:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or its characters. I just enjoy Ice King. He's the cutest villain ever...well one of them anyway.**

* * *

><p>Ice King wrote down yet another insult the 13 year old and his dog companion directed towards him. Although no one knew, Ice King collected every insult thrown at him by the clever boy. Many would've probably called him weird; actually he had <em>already<em> been called that—page 15 if he recalled correctly, but it was amusing. The little boy came up with these creative insults so quickly, that Ice King was impressed. He would never admit it to anyone, but Ice King loved his "fights" (if that's what you really call them) with Finn and Jake. The boy had energy and spunk, and the dog was wise beyond his years. At first when the adventurers insulted him, he was a bit hurt, but then he reminded himself they were kids. They knew no better, and they had no idea of the man's past. So instead of taking offense to insult after insult, he praised them.

Each page was divided into three columns, each filled with insult after insult. Right now, Ice King was about three-fourths in his notebook. Right now, he was on the second column, writing down names such as "butt breath" and "fish face". Ice King could remember his first dispute with the small boy. He was so young, yet now he was growing into a young man. Ice King knew that he could be a creep at times. His favorite past time was to _kidnap_ princesses for glob's sake. He grabbed the well hidden ice crystal from his neck and held it up towards the wall. The ice glowed and melted temporarily, showing a top secret room in his ice lair. Finn and Jake must never, ever find this particular room. On the bare desk, he sat the book filled with insults. He then turned towards the only other thing that was in the room: a bulletin board.

Sorrow filled Ice King's being, as he felt his chest well up. His heart ached and staggered in its beating. A lone tear was pulled down by gravity as his face began to uplift in a smile. There was a reason he kidnapped princesses, and there was a reason he always made sure to encounter Finn. Sure, he acted as if his "plans" were foiled when Finn arrived, but it was all an act.

"Oh dear Betty, how could you have fallen in love with a man so coldhearted?" He mumbled as his eyes traveled from picture to picture. Each one displaying her rosy face and a tan skinned man. He touched the center picture which was his old self and her hands interlocked, smiling at the camera. Who had took the picture left his mind, but that was irrelevant. Right now, he was with _his _princess, and no matter what anyone did, she'd always be _his._

"Heh, Betty do I have a story to tell you! See, Finn, yes you know the little adventurer boy? Well boy did I disturb him today!" Ice King began his story as he recounted all the events. He pulled the chair away from the desk and sat it in front of the bulletin board. He laughed as he told her the insults directed towards him. As his story came to a finish, his eyes scrunched up in pain and his mouth fell to a frown. "I know you hate when I mess with the child and his dog, but I know how you liked kids. He reminds of that one little boy you adored so much. You know, I only do this for you right?"

He looked down sullenly, recounting all of the adventures Betty and his old self encountered. Oh, they were the fellow adventurers back in the day. His face lightened up as he remembered something. "Now-a-days, they don't have many chemistry sets. However, I uhh…borrowed one because of your upcoming birthday."

Ice King was startled by a pounding that could be heard even through the secret lair's walls. The distant sounding assured him that they had yet found his secret lair, but was rather at the front door.

"YO ICE KING! GET YOUR STUPID BEARD OUT HERE!" the young boy screamed.

"YEAH! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND STEALIN' PEOPLE'S STUFF, YA BIG LOSER!" his dog also screamed in annoyance.

Ice King looked towards the secret entrance and then back at the bulletin board. He smirked and hurriedly got up leaving the chair in its place. He left his secret room and turned around at the entrance, holding the crystal up. The crystal began to glow, and the ice that once hid the room reappeared.

"HURRY UP ICE KING!" Finn rushed eyes livid as he kept slamming on the ice.

"I'm coming!" Ice King shouted out. Before he left, he grabbed the crystal and put it up to his mouth. He kissed it and whispered, "Looks like I'll have another story for you soon Betty."

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Hate it? Do you just want to show that people read "Flipping One Shots"<p>

Then how about you leave a

**REVIEW! **


End file.
